Evolution
by deanfang
Summary: She was born to be their weapon a prototype created to serve black watch and gentex but when the league attacks the facility and she escapes will she join them and redeem the deaths she has caused and become more or will she prove to be nothing more than a weapon only looking out for herself
1. God Of War(prologue)

**Author's note:** hello and thank you for reading my first fan fiction it will be a retelling of young justice with a prototype and characters from the game if you liked the story please favorite and follow as i will try to update when ever i can this is the prologue so its a but wordy most chapters will be about 1,000 are so words so please enjoy and review **Disclaimer:** i don't own young justice or prototype just my oc's

* * *

><p>a blackwatch chopper buzzed over mountain range a squad was loading up each of them in loading their clips cleaning their guns and testing their gear when from inside the a voice came over the radio<p>

"hunter 2-1 this is checkmate do you have eyes on target"

sargent haynes went to the radio and grabbed the mic before responding "this is hunter 2-1 actual negative checkmate we're still a couple clicks out orders sir"

"meet up with hunter 1-2 in the operation area and proceed with your objective checkmate out"

the town in question was in the shadow of a blackwatch research facility a small town that was full of activity but now it was nothing but a ghost full of smoke fire and blood at 11:31 p.m project Ares escaped from the olympus facility hunter 1-1, 1-2, and 1-3 after finding Ares trail pursued it to the town sergeant haynes briefed his squad

"listen up when we land we'll regroup with hunter 1-3 hunter 1-2 is hold the perimeter so we're going to head in and …"

rook raised his hand and ask "what about hunter 1-1 sir"

pyro the squad special weapon expert scoffed "jesus rookie stop raising your fuckin hand like it goddam grade school"

saline shot back at pyro "leave the fucking kid alone pyro"

"make me brother go head stand up for the fng '' he took off his helmet to reveal a smirk on his face

saline always heard the same jokes every time they fought "fuck you"

pyro smirked 'your wife beat you too it"

haynes sighed and put his hand against his mask before turning to the rookie or rook as the squad called him now as saline and his brother continued to fight "what is it kid"

"what's hunter 1-1 doing sir" he replied meekly

"termination of evidence" he stated plainly

"what does tha…"

"it means their gunning down every innocent man woman and child running for their poor life" hevy who was sitting in the corner of the heli loading bullets into her m60 belt

rook looked at his shocked "w-what why" he asked in a disgusted tone

haynes replied "they've seen too much we can't let people know what gentex's up too they could alert the media if they do the project could be cancelled people could lose their jobs and most importantly we won't be paid "he stated matter of factly

before rook could reply haynes shouted "NOW COULD TO STOP FIGHTING LIKE

YOUR FUCKING 5 YEARS OLDS SO I CAN FINISH WHAT I WAS FUCKING SAYING" saline and pyro stopped bickering look at their sargent and hung their head and replied with a yes sir

haynes took a deep breath before speaking again" thank you now back to what i was saying after the site was sealed off a massive explosion erupted from the gas station after 1-3 briefs us on the current situation then we are set to retrieve Ares any questions" no one responded" no good"he turned to the pilot and asked "what's the eta"

the pilot turned and respond " were about…" he check the dashboard " half a click out" he turned and faced forward

haynes stated "alright now i don't want to hear a single peep out of any of you" before closing his eyes and falling asleep…

hevy shook haynes's shoulder and said " sarge...sarge… jake wake up you need to see this"

haynes opened his eyes to see the center of the town burning the checkpoint hunter 1-3 set up broken blood and bodies everywhere "holy hell" was all he could muster "bring us down"

after landing sargent haynes had his squad split up to look for survivors while he stood there soaking in the site the gas station was burning blackwatch corpses littered the streets the tank was full of circular as if it had been impaled a of the apcs was missing its front end it gun turret was ripped open covered in blood the tow launcher was also torn off and emptied most likely into some of the surrounding that were still burning the other apc was phanging between two building covered in claws marks and hung by a strange black tendril haynes was pulled out his thoughts when saline spoke up

"sarge we got a live one" haynes rushed by his side the soldier was bleeding heavily he was covered in bruises and slash marks from the look of it he wasn't going to live long

haynes turned to saline "how long does he have"

"not long"

"soldier who.. o-or what did this to you " the soldier mumbled something before coughing up blood and trying again barely managing to get out a whisper

"p-pr-pro-prototype"

haynes face went pale he knew what that meant prototypes we're in his opinion gentex's biggest mistake special individuals with a highly resistant type of dna that could bond with the blacklight virus instead of of being overwhelmed by it giving them inhuman abilities and strengths such as making weapons out of their biomass,shapeshifting,immunity to all diseases and enhanced healing factor his eyes then went wide with fear he grabbed his radio and called command

"this is hunter 2-1 actual we need evacuation right now" he practically screamed into his headset

"this is checkmate what the hell is going on down there"rooks responded

haynes explained the situation to rooks who called for evac and said command has been forced by the united nations to allow 3 members of the justice league to assist and that batman,superman,and wonderwoman were on there way haynes was ordered to destroy as much evidence as possible but then they heard crying coming from a alley to see a small girl crying covered in blood she had bright blue eyes shoulder length jet black hair she wore a black red and white flannel shirt that was much too big for her black boots and black cargo pants

she saw them approach her and said "a-are you here to help" her voice was sad and broken

saline who was always the negotiator said "yes were here to help" he put his gun down and was about to walk too her when hevy cocked her gun

rooks eyes went wide "what are you doing"

"destroying evidence" she replied casually

"no you ca…"

haynes cut in "yes she can she's just following orders"

saline cut in "haynes she's just a little girl she won't remember any to live through this is enough"

after a lengthy debate they agree that the girl couldn't remember what had happened saline brought the girl into his she leaned towards his ear and loud enough for the squad to hear

"you should have followed orders" her voice was light hearted but in a tone that was unmistakably sadist before biting his neck and tearing out his throat the squad reacted stunned and shocked

rook took off his mouthpiece and threw up haynes shivered even hevy went wided eyed under her mask but pyro was unable to move or speak 'my brother is' was on reply in his mind over and over

the little girl covered herself in a red and black sludge like mounds of mass as the little girl turned into a 14 year girl she stayed mostly the same she grew into her flannel shirt wearing open with a black t shirt with the black watch logo in red her hair was now shorter not leaving her head in a messy tomboy style her boots now combat boots and she wore fingerless gloves

haynes put two and two together "you're ares"

she smiled at him and replied"ding ding ding someone get this smart man a cookie"

before she continued pyro shot a stream of fire at her followed by hevy haynes and rook doing nothing but slow her down until he heard "hunter 2-1 this is pulse pounder you call for a evac"

he got a idea "rook flare" he pointed at her feet and rook threw the flare at her she caught with ease "pulse pounder this hunter 2-1 actual we need immediate air support we dropped a flare on target fire tell theres nothing left"

roger that "hunter 2-1"the pilot fired the miniguns blowing off her hand and ripping thru her skin he the fired rockets on her leaving her a leg less charred body all the squad member breathed heavy the pilot responded "alright setting her down in the interstate to watch my sides justice leagues coming in so we can clear out with the body"

haynes gave his orders"rook get her body hevy help pyro care saline im gonna watch for the league" as haynes left hevy and pyro solemnly picked up salines body pyro held his brothers helmet in one hand"he was right i should put this o…" before he could finish his sentence a whipfist burst though his skull killing him hevy dropped saline looking back to see rook being absorbed into ares healing her haynes returned in time to see she looked at him before responding"don't feel bad a helmet wouldn't have saved him welp after that firework display looks like you guys are all out of action points so i recommend you hit and end turn and brace yourself"

hevy turned to haynes"jake get the chopper ready i'll hold her off"

"but…"

"just fucking go" she screamed

he ran to the chopper and told the pilot to start the engine he manned the door gun and turned it towards the alley surprised to see hevy walk out helmet off blond hair stained with blood he rushed to her side

"y-you're alive" and stuttered as he walked towards her

"shes giving us a head start said its more fun for her"when he reached her he felt a blade tip at his gut looking to see hevys arm was blade looking up he saw she had a sadistic smile" or she said some shit to get you off the minigun listen to me jakey can i call you jackey well i decided that i need someone to deliver a message and since you just so…"

"just get to the point"

she smiled face and body turning back to herself "tell me how get of the sealed off zone and you and your girlfriend can live"

he looked to where she pointed to he saw hevy missing her forearm down but alive he had to made a decision"the ratways there arn't any guards in them

"was that so hard"she dropped him went to the pilot ripped him out kicking and screaming anf consumed him and flew off

haynes rushed to hevy side taking supplies from salines med kit and closed her wound after he finished in the distance he saw a bat shaped jet and two people flying beside it he then readied himself for their arrival


	2. God Of War(prologue)part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner alot of stuff came up in school but it's here now**

* * *

><p><em>'5 Hour earlier'<em>

She had managed to elude blackwatch for the most part however they managed to trace her as they always managed to do and she hated them for that for what they did to where they found her she could forgive the pain they brought her the annoyance they were but she could not forgive what they did too the people they came across in their wake. The lucky ones were lined up and shot but the unlucky ones were dragged back to Olympus with her to be put in any sick experiment the scientists wished. She learned from experience that the first group could not be saved her trying to stop the shooting would only lead to more death but those loaded into the transports could be saved away from the bloodshed loaded into transports waiting for her. All she had to do now was wait she leaned against the side of the roof closed her eyes and drowned out the gunfire.

_'1 hour ago'_

When she woke she noticed it was nightfall looking over the edge of the roof she noticed several location where bodies were crumpled against walls splattered with blood with blackwatch soldiers combing the buildings and streets.

She glared at them _'heartless bastards doing whatever the fuck they pleased no care for those left to rot or harmed in there way'_. Although she didn't realize Ares had been growling louder and louder until finally a voice snapped her out of her thoughts

" you hands up and don't move a muscle"

the voice had belonged to a blackwatch soldier in one of the new uniforms created to withstand heavy fire given to new recruits.

She turned to him and spat out "do you know who i am"

he walked closer and aimed his rifle at her chest and said" i don't give a shit who you are lady but if you don't do as i say i'll splatter your brains against the side of the roof"

.She walked towards him and smirked"well let me introduce myself i'm your captain and you're on a nonstop flight straight to hell"

he aimed and fired sending a bullet into her head which fell out a moment later as the wound closed she move behind him and said"hold on you're beginning your descent"

she plunged her hand into his chest ripped his heart out and crushed it. Ares jumped off the ledged smashing her fist into the ground gaining the attention from the blackwatch soldiers she brought out her claws and lunged at one but before she reached him she was knocked into a car by a tank shell. A soldier walked up to her after she stopped moving but as he got close she grabbed his shoulders and slammed a knee into his face crushing his skull and consuming him faster than the eye can see she switched to her hammerfists and impaled the she was ripping the minigun off one of the apcs fired on her she jump on top of the turrent ripped the top off and clawed the operator befor the other apc fired on her she hung it up with tendrills before jumping on it and stabbing it with her then turned her attention to the remaining soldiers they aimed at her she then put her hands up defensively.

'Look you guys this has been a long shitty night for me i just need one of you thats ranked high enough to tell me how to get out and the restricted zone and i'll let you go"

The responded by shooting at her as she was being shredded by bullet she sighed switched to her whip fist and swung it killing some of the killing most of the soldiers with her blade she saw one left standing in a commander uniform firing his pistol at her she used a tendril to rip his legs off she walked after him as he crawled away and grabbed him by his neck.

"And where the hell do you think your going" she said as she turned him around she noticed his mask broke and he was coughing up blood he glared at her and spit blood at her she frown and increased the pressure on his neck.

"You know this is all your fault" she said nonchalantly.

"Our fault you killed the whole unit " he screamed at her.

She was practically crushing his neck by this point.

"Hey who said tell me how to leave and i'll let you all go huh who said that".

He opened his mouth to speak but could not find the words she smirk and broke his neck and tossed his body too the side.

"Oh thats right me i said that and you fuckers didn't listen" she shifted into a blackwatch disguise with the appearance that he had been shot in the gut held her stomach and walked towards the checkpoint that hunter 1-3 had set up as soon as she was in range of sight she collapsed on the ground as the soldiers crowded around her she shifted back into her normal form and unleashed a devastator killing them all 'now i just got to take care of the civilians' as she walked towards the alley she saw two dead soldiers who she assumed were guarding it she grabbed the assault rifle from a body before walking down the alley.

After making sure the blackwatch soldiers were dead she went to a parking lot where she saw blackwatch apcs lined up she then killed the drivers before ripping the back door off of the apcs she saw people inside in handcuffs most of them crying she threw the keys she pick of one of the drivers to one of them

"alright stay here and keep your head down if you want to live i think i got em all but stay here a bit longer just to be safe any questions" after a few seconds a young girl with pale skin and black hair she had two different colored eyes one blue one green she wore black hoodie and blue jean and looked about 10 timidly raised her hand.

"what is it" she sighed"

the girl looked down and shuffled her feet" i-i just wanted to t-thank you ma'am"

Ares walked up to her and rustled her hair giving her a grin

"don't mention it kid" she turned to walk away but stopped when she felt someone tug her hand she looked to see the girls eyes staring into hers Ares pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing.

"what now" she said

the girl looked down"i was wondering if i could come with you i saw what you did to those guys so i thought maybe i could come with you to stay safe" she asked

Ares looked shocked"how did you see me" she asked

the girl looked up at her with a smile"i was hiding in a alley and saw you i was going to run to you but one the guys saw me and dragged me here" she said.

by now the people around them were paying them no mind and talking amongst themselves Ares then kneeled down and looked at the girl

"look kid you need to find your parents you should travel with a monster like me"Ares face turned sorrowful and she lowered her head before the girl spoke again

"i don't think you're a monster"

Ares head shot back to face the girl"you don't

the girl shook her head"no i don't i think you're a hero"

Ares smirked and laughed"kid i ain't no hero"

"well you saved me so you're my hero and i would love to travel with you"

Ares didn't know what to say here was someone a child even who saw what she had done first hand and didn't think she was a monster could she really take her with her _'no i can't she probably has a family she needs to find'_

Ares spoke "kid you need to find you family"

the girl looked down with a pained expression before she closed her eyes"they're...gone they died a few years ago i've been homeless since"

Ares didn't know what to do but like most of her life she followed her gut she rose to her feet and smiled.

"hey kid you still want to come with me" the girl wiped her eyes and nodded

"well ok why not" the girls eyes lit up she rose to her feet and wrapped both of her arms around Ares forearm Ares chuckled as they started to walk away before turning to the girl

"by the way i don't think i got your name"

the girl turned to her "my name is Sophia what's your name"

Ares responded"my name is ar…"she stopped herself short _'oh what the hell if she gonna travel with me i might as well tell her my real name'_

Sophia turned to her and asked"what was that i couldn't hear you"

Ares turned to her and said" Elizabeth my name is Elizabeth"

Elizabeth and Sophia then walked off back towards the mains street of the town to begin their journey together


End file.
